The real me
by Dawnie17
Summary: Dawn Summers was made again. This time into Harry Potter's sister but she still remmembers Buffy. Need a beta
1. 1

Dawn Summers looked around. She saw Willow with Kennedy making out on the couch. Buffy was arguing with Gunn what was the best way to kill Okra demon and Giles with Wesley seemed to catch on old days as watchers. She smiled. She wasn't so happy since her mom was alive. Everything worked so fine: Buffy at last realized that Dawn won't hide during the fight and began to teach her to fight again, Willow tought her some magic. It really felt nice to be noticed at last. It was just. Dawn sighted. She missed Anya and Spike so much. After the final fight with the First they came to LA. The ex potentials now full slayers went back to their families. Buffy decided to stay in LA for awhile and Angel gladly accepted them

. " Hey, watch out." Dawn smiled at Faith. She was sparing with the ex- principal.

" Sorry, hun." Faith never looked as happy as she was now. Dawn came to Angel

. " Hi."

" Hi." There was a pain in his eyes.

" You miss him, don't you?"

" Yes, I miss Connor." It was really hard for her to see Angel like this. It appeared that the only ones who knew about Connors existence were Dawn and Angel.

" He is happy now. That's what matter."

" You are right, Dawn." He was silent for minute.

" So, Europe?"

" Yes, Buffy is really fascinated by that idea. She said it was her dream to visit Paris. And Xander needs to get away. He thinks about Anya too much."

" I will miss you." She heard him whisper.

" I will miss you too." During the summer Dawn became good friends with Angel. He reminded her of Spike. And Buffy was really happy about the friendship too. She was glad that her ex loved Dawn like his own sister and protected her. The protection part irritated Dawn because Angel protected her mostly of the boys. She realized that if that went that way she was never going to date. There was no way that someone would like a girl whose family was so strange especially when Angel threated them with death.

" So when are you starting to work at "Wolfram and Heart"?

" What?" Angel looked obviously distracted by Buffy. " Oh, I think next week."

" Good." Dawn smiled uncomfortably. She hated those moments when she had nothing to say.

" Dawn, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Girl looked angrily at her sister. She didn't even notice when she approached.

" I am not a child. I can stay up as long as I want."

" Ok, I just thought you would like to train tomorrow in the morning. But it's your choice." Slayer went back to talk with Gunn. Dawn went up into her room. After few minutes she was in her bed. She had a nice life after all. Dawn smiled and drifted into sleep.

" Dawn, Dawn, wake up." Girl hid behind a pillow. " Dawn, you don't want to be late the first day, don't you?"

" But Hermione." Suddenly Dawn opened her eyes. What the hell was going on? She looked around realizing she was in the bedroom. 3 girls were staring at her. Dawn couldn't understand how the hell she became Potter.


	2. 2

I am soooo sorry about the latest chapter. I don't know what happened. This is the real one. Hope it's good. Thanks for reviews. Loved them all.  
  
Dawn paniced. This couldn't be happening. She should be in LA with Angel and Buffy and not here with her.brother? This was so confusing. She took her head into her hands and started to sway trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
" Dawn, are you ok?" Hemione asked worried.  
  
" Dawn." She tried to touch the girl but Dawn just screamed and ran to the corner. Hermione was shocked by the expression on her face.  
  
" Lavender, please go and call Harry." The girl left and Hermione came to Dawn again.  
  
" Dawn, please tell me what's wrong." Dawn just whimpered.  
  
" Did someone hurt you?" No answer. The door opened loudly and Harry with Ron stormed in. " Mione, what's wrong." Harry stopped his eyes fixed on his sister.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" I don't know. She has been like this since she woke up."  
  
" Dawnie?" Harry squat down next to her. Dawn looked at him.  
  
" Are you alright?" She shoke her head.  
  
" Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
" It's just so confusing. Hurts so much, everything in my head, so confusing. so strange." She started to cry. Harry hugged her. He couldn't understand what was going on. Just yesterday they laughed from happiness because they have come back to Hogwarts. And now she looked so. Harry couldn't remember if he had ever seen her that way. Of course he didn't. Dawn was always very quiet and had no friends. He knew that Ron and Hermione loved her but none of them really knew her. Harry held her trembling body in his arms. He knew he had to find out what happened. After all, she was his family. The only family he had after Sirius died. Harry rubbed Dawn's back gently. He realized she was calming down.  
  
" Harry?" She asked carefully.  
  
" Yes." He smiled.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Why what?"  
  
" I can't understand. One minute I am there, I was so happy and now I am at Hogwarts." She sounded very unsure. " And I can't understand why am I here. I mean I shouldn't be here. This is not my place."  
  
" Of course it's your place Dawn."  
  
" Maybe You-know-who did something to her." Ron thought loudly.  
  
" You know very well Ron that Hogwarts are protected. Besides, Harry would never let him harm Dawn."  
  
" Of course not Mione." Harry smiled. Suddenly Dawn realized something. She was here, protected by a powerful man from the evil. That reminded her of something. But that couldn't be true. She wasn't key anymore, was she? Dawn stood up and started pacing the room.  
  
" Dawn?" Harry began.  
  
" No, no, no. They couldn't do that again. There is no way. They know that she would kill them. But what if she doesn't remember anymore. But I was used. I can't be again. There is no way. They couldn't, they wouldn't dare. Not now. Fuck, haven't I suffered enough. Nooooo, now they put me into some kind of test."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron watched Dawn with awe. They were very confused. She never acted like this. Usually she just sat and agreed with everyone they said.  
  
" I think we should ask professor Mcgonagal." Hermione whispered. Ron nodded and she quickly left.  
  
" Blood. That's it. I can test it. If it's true then blood will work. It's always about blood. Yes."  
  
" I think she gone mad Harry." Rod said. Harry wanted to object but couldn't. She really didn't look well. He even started concidering Hermione' version about Voldemort. He was the only one who could do this to Dawn. Well, him and probably Malfoy. After all, the boy hated him with all heart after his father was sent to Azkaban. Hermione came in with professor. Harry and Ron sreamed as Dawn grabbed a knife from the cupboard and pressed it to her skin. 


	3. 3

" Dawn, no!" Harry screamed grabbing the knife from her.  
  
" Give it back. I have to make sure. Harry please." She gave him a pleading look.  
  
" Dawn, what the hell are you doing?" He put the knife away. Harry noticed that she was going to take it again, so he held her hands.  
  
" What are you doing?" He whispered. She let out an icy laugh.  
  
" I told you, I have to make sure, that's all."  
  
" To make sure of what?"  
  
" Well, if I am who I think I am."  
  
" Of course you are. You don't have to hurt yourself to make sure you are Dawn Potter." She laughed again.  
  
" Miss Potter have you been cutting yourself?" Mcgonagall asked.  
  
" What? No, of course not. Well, ok I did but just once. But that was such a long time ago."  
  
" You done what?" Harry looked at her with hurt eyes. He never thought his sister would do that. He would have never. And he didn't even noticed. Harry felt so selfish now. His twin sister had done this to herself and he didn't even noticed. Harry realized that he was so occupied with his friends and his life that he barely noticed Dawn lately.  
  
" Look, it's not a big deal, ok?"  
  
" It is Dawn. You should have told me." Dawn felt really bad for her brother. She knew he had nothing to do with this.  
  
" Listen, what if I promise to never do that again." She smiled at him. No matter what but she loved this boy. She knew that he wasn't her brother. But it felt as if he was. After all he was just like Buffy. The shock Dawn felt when she woke up was gone now and she could think properly. Harry just nodded.  
  
" Miss Potter, I am waiting for an explanation for your actions." Mcgonangall looked strict.  
  
" I was, well you see.I ." Dawn thought hardly. " I think it has something to do with the potion I made yesterday." She lied.  
  
" What potion Miss Potter?"  
  
" I don't remember it's name but it had something to do with identities. I think I might have done something wrong. That's why this morning I felt like I was someone else. But I feel good now." She smiled squeezing Harry's hand.  
  
" I see. Be more careful then. And I expect you to ask professor Snape to help you with any potion you make on your own."  
  
" Yes, professor." Mcgonagall nodded and left the room.  
  
" Dawn are you sure you are fine?"  
  
" Yes, Harry. Now go. You too Ron. I wouldn't like to show in the Great Hall in my nightwear." Ron went bright red. Harry scanned her for a minute then both boys left. Dawn sighted. She will have to find another way to learn the truth. 


	4. 4

Thank you thank you thanks you for your reviews. Thanks to Kate, Jessica R, Roswell428, irismoon, Teri, Maniac Plea, Faith5321 and a Watcher. I really appreciate it. I hope I mentioned all of you:0) Once more I apologize for mistakes But as you might already realized English is not my native language. I am very happy that you like my fic(. Don't forget to vote for pairing. And ask if there is something you don't understand.  
  
Dawn entered the Great Hall. Harry was still studying her. He knew she was hiding something just couldn't understand what. The twins sat to the Gryffindor table. Ron with Hermione came soon. The tables were full of food and students began to eat.  
  
" So, I heard the little Potter tried to kill herself." Dawn heard a cold voice. She looked up and her eyes met grey ones. Draco Malfoy was standing near the table smirking.  
  
" It's none of your business." Ron jumped red from anger.  
  
" Behave Weasel, I was just concerned about my classmate. After all when she dies I will have to buy flowers. Oh, I mean if she dies" He gave an evil smile. Harry grabbed Draco by his robe.  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" What, don't you like the truth. I mean I am surprised that she came this long. After all everyone close to you dies your mother, father, Black. It just the common sense you know, now it's her turn."  
  
Harry hit Malfoy hard. Hermione screamed as boys began to fight.  
  
" Ron, do something."  
  
" Sure, Mione." Ron jumped into fight and began to beat the blond as well. Hermione screamed again.  
  
" Dawn, stop them."  
  
" Why, they will finish sooner or later." She took a toast.  
  
" But, Dawn."  
  
" What is going on here?"  
  
" Professor Snape." Hermione looked as if she was going to faint.  
  
Snape grabbed Ron by his arm and was hit directly to his face. Ron just gaped. He couldn't believe he has just hit a professor. His most hated professor. The one who hated him as well. Snape murmured a few spells and the boys were lying on the floor helplessly.  
  
" I want to know who started this. NOW!" He screamed with furry.  
  
" It was Harry sir. I just came to say hi to his sister and he hit me."  
  
" That's not true professor. Malfoy said that my sister was going to die."  
  
" Of course she is. We all will one day."  
  
" But professor."  
  
" NO buts. 50 points from Gryffindor for starting a fight and 75 for hitting a professor." It seemed that Ron wished that earth would open and eat him alive.  
  
" Oh and detention Potters and Weasley."  
  
" Potters? But I didn't do anything." Dawn cried.  
  
" You made a potion which needs a few ingredients that can only be found in my office."  
  
" So what, I have a right to make whatever potion I like. And for your information I made it during summer vacation. That means I didn't came near your precious office."  
  
" Dawn, calm down." Harry pleaded.  
  
" Oh really miss Potter. Are you accusing me of lying?" He came closer so Dawn could feel his breath on her face.  
  
" Yes." With her words Ron took his head into his arms and started mumbling something about curses.  
  
" How dare you little girl."  
  
" Little girl? I as so not little. I am almost as tall as you are. And I SO dare. You have no idea what I've been through lately. And now you come and give me detention for NOTHING. I don't think so. I have my rights and I will fight for them."  
  
" He is going to kill her." Harry said to Ron who just nodded. He had never seen Dawn like this. She was angry and she looked beautiful. Her green eyes flashed with anger, her cheeks were red and it seemed she had some energy field around her which made her skin glow.  
  
" You have no rights. I am teacher here. I make the rules. And you will listen to every word I say. You hear me?" Dawn thought that if he came any closer he would kiss her. * Kiss me? Where the hell did that come from?* She just nodded not wanting to get in more trouble that she was already in. It was the last thing she needed right now.  
  
" Detention all week from 8 with me in the dungeons." He gave her another forceful look and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone looked shocked. Dawn just sighted and went back to eating her toast.  
  
" Is she still here?"  
  
" Yes Ron."  
  
" Snape didn't kill her?"  
  
" No Ron."  
  
" I thought he would. Well at least her forgot that I hit him." He smiled and began to eat too. Soon all students were eating and chatting about the strange behavior of Dawn Potter.  
  
" Dawn, why did you do this. You could loose all our house points."  
  
" If I remember correctly I wasn't the one who started everything Hermione." This place was really getting on Dawn's nerves. She wished she had someone from home.  
  
" Yes, but how.how could you talk to professor Snape like this. He is a teacher!"  
  
" So?"  
  
" So you should respect him. It's so not what you usually do Dawn."  
  
" Maybe the potion still works." Ron said between eating chicken and noticing Snape coming back and sitting near the teachers' table.  
  
" Yeah, maybe." She looked at Dawn thouthfully. Soon the voices of birds were heard and owls filled the room. A strange black-blue owl came to Dawn and gave her a strange package.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I don't know Harry." She opened it and a strange amulet hit the floor. Suddenly the wind with dust created a whirl. In it from burning peaces a screaming man appeared. All students and teachers were staring at him. Suddenly he became quiet. The man looked around with his eyes fixing on Dawn.  
  
" Bit."  
  
" Spike?" 


	5. 5

Yay, I am back. I must say that this is the very first part fixed by my Beta Jessica. I hope you will like it(. And about jslover question. No, Dawn doesn't have a scar, because Voldemort was "killed" by Harry before he could reach her. Ask more if something isn't clear, I will gladly answer everything if that won't be explained in the story later. By the way, you can vote for Harry's pairings, it can be with anyone, even slash, I don't mind, it's really up to you. You have no idea how much do I love your reviews. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you all. Oh, if I haven't mentioned before this story will have some things from ootp.  
  
" Spike?" Dawn couldn't believe her eyes. Buffy said he was dead, she knew he was dead. But here he was standing in front of her, looking at her with his blue eyes clouded with confusion.  
  
" Bit." He came closer to her, slowly touching her hand.  
  
" It's you." Dawn murmured, and she couldn't help but smiling when his hand touched her cheek.  
  
" I thought I would never see you again." Dawn whispered with tears in her eyes. She really missed him. It was so good to see someone close, someone who knew who she was.  
  
" But how.?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
Harry on the other hand just stared in shock. He couldn't believe this. Who was this strange man hugging his crying sister?  
  
" Listen." Harry tried to touch the man's shoulder but his hand just went through. But what happened next shocked Harry the most. The man's face morphed into something that looked like a demon from hell, when he noticed what the boy was doing.  
  
" He's a.a. vampire!" Ron's scream filled the Great Hall. In less than 10 seconds all the students were out of their tables and huddled in a big blob on one side of the great hall, despite the teachers protest to stay calm. Soon there was just Spike, Dawn, and Harry standing on one side of the hall and all the students on the other.  
  
Spike looked around in confusion. " Where are we pet? This doesn't look like LA."  
  
" Well, it's kind of hard to explain," Dawn smiled nervously. She still couldn't believe he was here. Dawn hugged Spike once again, overjoyed that there was someone familiar with her.  
  
" Miss Potter, please walk away from him. Slowly." Dawn looked and saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape pointing their wands at Spike.  
  
" No."  
  
" Dawn." Harry looked at her with pleading eyes already with his wand in his hand. " Please, do as they say. It's not a good time for being stuborn. He can hurt you."  
  
" NO, I won't let you hurt him!" Dawn yelled back.  
  
" I really doubt they can hurt me. See." Spike stuck his hand through the table. " I think I am a ghost."  
  
" But I can touch you. Why can I touch you?"  
  
" I dunno, Bit," Spike gave her a small smile.  
  
" Miss Potter, do you know this man?" Dumbledore asked in his kind voice, and even under his glasses you could see the twinkle in his eye.  
  
" Of course she doesn't professor. There is no way."  
  
" Actually Harry I do."  
  
" And she does very well." Spike put his arm around her waist, and looked up to see black eyes looking at him with hatred. * Well that is interesting. The old git has feelings for Bit*  
  
Harry looked as if he was going to faint. His sister, his only sister was being hugged, rather intimately, by a vampire. And she seemed rather comfrotable with him, as if they were old friends. First cutting, now this. what else was his sister keeping from him.  
  
" So he is your friend then." Dumbledore smiled. " Well that explains something. But why is he here?"  
  
" That's what I would like to know." Spike said. still not letting go of Dawn. 


	6. 6

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thought no one voted for any Harry pairing yet, I hope you will soon. This is the next part. Tell me what you think. As always thankies for my wonderful beta Jessica. :0)  
  
" Harry, Dawn, I would like to talk with you in my office now. Oh and Miss.Potter please bring your friend with you. " Dumbledore said to the small group huddled by the table. He then turned to the students "Please continue eating, there is no need to worry."  
  
He turned, his purple robes swinging out behind him, and followed by Dawn, Harry, Spike, McGonagal and Snape walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Pet, what is going on here? And why the old man just called you Potter." Spike whispered in Dawns ear.  
  
Dawn sighed, "I'll try explain later ok, just go along with it for now?"  
  
Soon the group reached the stone gorgole.  
  
Dumbledore quickley said, "Chocoalt Frog" Soon after that a loud creaking noise came, exposing stairs. Spike couldn't hide his astonishment, and just stared at what happened, his mouth wide open gaping like a fish. Soon they were in a beautiful room full of moving pictures. Fawks, Doubledors pet phoenix, was sitting on the table in its full glory, it's red feathers shining brightly like fire. The bird lazily lifted his head and looked at the people, almost as if examining them. The second the birds eyes fell on Dawn, it let out a strange sound and quickly flew through the opened window.  
  
" Professor, your bird."  
  
" Don't worry Harry. Fawkes does that sometimes when he needs to think." Dumbledor smiled and sat dawn on the chair behind his gigantic wooden table.  
  
"Please sit down," he said pointing to the chairs on the other side of his desk.  
  
Dawn sat in the chair between Harry and Spike. McGonagal stood by the door as if protecting the entrance, and Snape stood next to Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Potter, I believe we have many things to discuss." He looked at her with sharp eyes. " Is there anything you wish to tell me?"  
  
Harry remembered the time when he had a conversation like this too. He just hoped that Dawn, unlike him, would tell Dumbledore the truth.  
  
" No, nothing." Dawn moved nerviously in the chair, her hands fidgeting.  
  
" I see. Well than, let's talk about your companion."  
  
" Spike." he drawled out. The vampire seemed to enjoy this situation. He took Dawn's trembling hand and smiled lazily noticing another angry look from the black haired man.  
  
" Yes, Mr. Spike. How well do you know him?"  
  
"Well, I have known him since I was about twelve, I think." Dawn answered, looking thoughtfully at her hands. Harry just stared in shock.  
  
" But, Miss. Potter, you of course realize that he is dangerous to the students."  
  
" Spike wouldn't hurt them."  
  
Snape smirked.  
  
" Have you heard a word denial Miss Potter?"  
  
" And have you heard a word shampoo.sir?"  
  
" Miss Potter, how dare you? I am deeply concerned about your behaviour. 15 points from Gryffindor." Mcgonagal said angrily. Snape on the other hand just stood there his face turning an unappealing shade of red. Harry couldn't decide whether it was because of anger or embarrassment.  
  
" Way to go Bit." Spike said, smirking  
  
" I think we should stop offending each other and get to business."  
  
Dumbledore said, and although he didn't say anything you could tell he was amused, and trying to hide a smile.  
  
" So how did you two met."  
  
" Well," Spike began " I met Nibblet when I fought against." Dawn gave him a warning glare. " When I fought against this one person, and them I started fighting with that person, so we met and, well, I instantly fell in love." Spike said, turning to Snape and giving a lecherous smile, that implied much more than he said. Dawn just hit his arm and again gave him another warning glare  
  
" And who exactly IS that person." Snape gave Spike a glare, becoming increasingly angry when he just smiled back..  
  
" Everyone knows who."  
  
" I knew it. You work for You-Know-who." Snape snapped, picking up a stick and pointing it at Spike, looking about ready to kill him.  
  
" You know what? And I think we already confirmed that you can't hurt me. If I was a still alive, well dead alive anyway, maybe you would have been able to touch me before I kicked your ass, but now..." He smiled and pushed his hand through the chair.  
  
" I think Miss Potter should take veritaserum."  
  
" Severus I really don't think that's necessary."  
  
" I agree with Professor Snape sir. I think my sister should take it so we clear things once and for all."  
  
"What" Dawn said looking at Harry in shock. 


	7. 7

Hi, hi, hi. It's me again. NO ONE IS VOTING FOR HARRY PAIRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?? I must say I am pretty proud of this part which is fixed by my beta. Hope you will like it. P.S. because of your wonderful reviews I can't stop writing(.  
  
"What?" Dawn shouted. This could not be true. Her own brother; not a real brother but still.  
  
" They want you to take what pet?"  
  
" Truth serum." She whispered.  
  
" Bloody hell, why should you?"  
  
Dawn looked at Harry, her eyes flashing definitely. " I won't take it."  
  
" Then we will force you to." Snape said, with a strict look on his face.  
  
" Severus, I really don't think this is necessary"  
  
" Minerva, the girl is obviously hiding something. I am not going to risk the security of my house, are you?" Mcgonagal looked confused. At last, after a few minutes of thinking she nodded slowly.  
  
" You are right, the security must come first, especially now."  
  
Dawn was shocked. She knew they would find out all her secrets, and that would hurt Harry. And she didn't like hurting him. Also the whole thing of having a different life where she had a hell god was after her really wouldn't go down well with anyone. Dawn looked at Spike with begging eyes.  
  
" Spike, I can't take it." Dawn whimpered. She was near tears now and had to keep blinking her eyes so she wouldn't start crying.  
  
" Oh Bit." He pulled her onto his lap rubbing her back. Snape smiled cruelly. He was glad the girl would finally have to tell all her secrets. There was just something about her that seemed off. Snape ignored the part of him that felt sorry for Dawn. The part that wanted to be where Spike was, holding and calming her down.  
  
" Severus, you know I can't let you do this. You know very well that The Ministry forbids us to use it without an order. Besides, it has several side effects." Dumbledore sighted, and although his voice was still kind there was a hardness to his eyes.  
  
" But headmaster."  
  
" No Severus, I will not allow you to harm children in my own school. This war will do this just fine without our help." Albus looked at Dawn. " Though we have to decide what to do with Mister Spike."  
  
" Oh, don't worry. I am really comfortable where I am." He practically purred out, his hand still rubbing Dawns back.  
  
" I don't thinks it's appropriate way to act like this in such a respectable school." Minerva stated in a sour voice, squeezing her lips. Everyone could see that she wasn't very satisfied with a behavior of her student. In neither was Harry. He kept glaring at Dawn, just waiting until he would wake up from this nightmare.  
  
" I think Mr. Spike could stay."  
  
" He can't stay here Albus! We don't know who he is, who sent him here, whether he is on our side or not. This is no time to risk."  
  
" Oh, you WOULD like me gone, wouldn't you? Like to see you try, you greasy git. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
" Like you could do something." Snape sneered.  
  
" Maybe I can't, but I have friends who could." Spike sneered right back, his voice taking a dangerous note.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Snape said, as if the thought amused him.  
  
Spike gently placed Dawn on the chair and walked to Snape.  
  
" Wanna guess?"  
  
Snape pointed his wand at him. Spike growled. It seemed that the men forgot everyone in the room, and the fact that they couldn't hurt each other physically.  
  
" Gentlemen, please." Albus once again tried to end the quarrel although obviously not helping. Spike just came closer to Snape. He leaned so no one could hear him.  
  
" You think I don't notice?"  
  
" Notice what?" Snape answered just as quietly.  
  
" The way you look at Bit."  
  
" How dare you.," Snape said his voice raising as he got angrier.  
  
" Don't deny it. I see it in your eyes. You like her, you want her. Your blood screams to make her yours. To have her, to feel her close to you, to know that her heart beats for you." Spike stepped forward and Snape unconsciously took a step backwards.  
  
" You want to be her world, her life, her everything. You would love to kiss those beautiful lips, to taste that innocent skin."  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" What, don't like the truth? But don't worry. That's not gonna happen. It can't. She's already mine" Spike growled.  
  
" GENTLEMEN, PLEASE!!!" At last Dumbledore got their attention. Everyone's eyes were on them. No one else heard what men talking about, but it seemed pretty unpleasant because Snape seemed shaken.  
  
" Don't worry whitebeard. We just had a nice talk and agreed that I ain't going anywhere. After all this is my new home." He smirked, turning his ice blue eyes on everyone, finally stopping on the terrified face of green eyed boy. 


	8. 8

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I got just one real vote for Harry pairings. And did you really understand that I want to pair Dawn with Harry? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Trust me, it's not like that. I hope you like this part. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND VOTE OR I WILL STOP WRITING:0) By the way, sorry that this part is so short. If I wrote longer parts you would have to wait really long, because I write slowly and I need my beta to fix it. So it would probably take a part in 2 weeks.  
  
Finally, the headmaster found a soliution. He decided that Spike would be able to stay at Hogwarts if he didn't disturb any of the classes, and act properly. Snape and Mcgonagall, as well as the rest of the staff, didn't seem very happy with this, but they agreed just from respect to Albus. And Harry, well Harry just wanted to finally know what was going on with his sister. After walking out of the office Harry finally approaced Dawn.  
  
" Dawn, we need to talk." He looked at Spike. " Alone" It seemed that the vampire was going to object, but Dawn gave him a pleading look, so he nodded and went through the wall. Harry took his sisters hand and went to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He sat on the floor.  
  
" What is going on here?"  
  
" Nothing." Dawn smiled nerviously. Harry just looked at the green eyes which were identical to his.  
  
" Don't lie to me, please. I had enough lies in my life already. You know that." The girl sighed and sat down next to Harry.  
  
" I can't tell you everything."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I just can't."  
  
" I never kept anything from you."  
  
" Yeah right." She laughed sarcastically. " What about that time at Chambers of secrets, I waited, worrying about you for hours, while you fought that snake. And I had no idea about it. Or Sirius. I just accidently found out that he was your godfather. And just because Remus thought I knew while confessing he was mine."  
  
" Ok, maybe you are right. But I hid everything so you wouldn't get hurt."  
  
" I am doing the same." Dawn smiled.  
  
" No one is trying to kill you, right? I mean besides Voldemort." Harry asked, finally giving in.  
  
" No."  
  
" Good." He was quiet for a minute. " But you must promise to tell me someday. Ok?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Okay." Harry hesitated for a moment. " You are not in trouble, are you?"  
  
" Trouble?" Dawn asked, wondering what was going on.  
  
" Well, you know." Harry blushed dark red before stuttering ".pregnant."  
  
" WHAT???" Dawn yelled, jumping up. " You thought what?????"  
  
" Don't be mad. It's just. Well, you and that Spike" he spat out " look pretty close."  
  
" Oh. We are just friends."  
  
" Good." Harry smiled with relief. " But you would tell me if you were, wouldn't you?"  
  
" Of course, but hello I'm a bit young for that." Harry smiled again and looked at his watch. He groaned.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" We have Transfiguration in 10 minutes, and don't forget the detention with Snape." the twins groaned together.  
  
Severus Snape stormed into his rooms. He was very angry. He knew he should calm down before the classes started. It was just that that man irritated him so much. How dared he to say these things to him? How dared he to notice? Snape sat down on the couch and put his head into his hands. It wasn 't fair. He had tried to hide it from everyone. Even from himself. He hated that monster for making him see his own feelings. Snape tried to run away from them, tried to hide. He even thought he had succeded but today he saw the girl again and it was there. That strange feeling which made him want to do anything to see a smile on her face. " Dammit."  
  
He hated himself for feeling this way. Snape knew he shouldn't. He felt like such a pervert. He told himself every day he would stop but then seeing her made his soul cry. It even made him feel that maybe he could be happy. Professor took the only photo in the room which was standing on the table next to his desk. It was of him in the end of 7th year. Snape smiled bitterly. At eighteen he was full of hopes and life. And now seventeen years later. He sighed. He knew he was 35 but he felt like an 85 year old man. Even Albus was younger than him in spirit. He hated Dawn Potter for making him feel alive, hated her for bringing a hope of better tomorrow because he knew he didn't deserve it. Snape knew perfectly well that he lost that the moment he joined the Death Eaters, the moment he killed his first victim, the moment his youth ended. He closed his eyes remembering a sweet face, green eyes and beautiful long hair. It could never be. No matter how much he wanted it. No matter how much he loved her. Snape knew he could never be happy, it was his choice, his destiny, his penance 


	9. 9

Hope you like it. I had a few votes for Harry/Ginny pairing. Keep voting. Thankies for all reviews, I read them all and love them all too. (  
  
Dawn sighed. It was her third class and she was already bored as hell. She really didn't know how could she be so stupid to take Divinations. But it was either this or Arithmacy and Dawn hated everything that had anything in common with Math.  
  
" Hello, hello. It's nice to see you dears. Ahhh Mr. Potter my inner eye showed me that you will be in great danger this year." Professor Trelawney said, appearing out of the shadows.  
  
" As if you aren't every year Harry." Ron snickered.  
  
" Today we shall try to tell our future from runes. Who knows anything about runes?" Parvati and Lavender shot their hands into the air.  
  
" Yes Miss Brown."  
  
" Druids used to tell the future by runes, professor." Trelwney gave her an adoring smile.  
  
" You are quite right my dear. 5 points to Gryfindor.As Miss Brown said druids are used to tell future by runes. Each peace has a different sign on it, which has a different meaning. You can find the meaning of it in your books. Now please take the bags with runes witch are on your tables and try to see what will happen to you tomorrow. Are there any questions?" She looked around.  
  
" Yes Harry, dear."  
  
" Where is Professor Frizere?" Tralweney tensed a little. She didn't like anything what could remind her of the humiliation which happened last year.  
  
" Well, Mr. Potter. Professor is in the Forbidden Forest. It seems that his breed decided to take him back. Now get to your work." Harry didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but he did as teacher told. Ron and Harry where the only ones who sat three to one table, with all the other students only sitting two. Dawn used to sit alone but after a couple of lessons she sat next to Harry and when professor didn't say anything she stayed there. Harry thought that Dumbledore had something to do with this but didn't say anything. The boy who lived took five runes out.  
  
" Ok, Ron, what does it mean?" Harry asked obviously joking.  
  
" Let me see." The red- head looked at book, smiling widely.  
  
" Oh, I got one. This rune says you are going to experience an anger, probably at potions." He smiled at Harry. " That bloody git is so annoying. Next one says you are going to fly, that should be Quidich, next one says something about new experiences, disappointment, must be potions again and the last one says." Ron suddenly became red and laughed silently.  
  
" What does it say?"  
  
" It says." He laughed again. " Don't be angry I am going to read exactly what it says. Listen: you are going to meet the man of your dreams who is going to take your..your." Ron was laughing hysterically. Some students looked at him but quickly went back to their work.  
  
" Ron! What does it says?" Ron's eyes were filled with tears. Dawn took the book and giggled.  
  
" Harry remember what we talked about in the bathroom?"  
  
"Yes. What does it have to do with the stupid rune?" Harry was getting really angry.  
  
" It says you are going to meet a man of your dreams who is going to take your virginity and make you pregnant."  
  
" WHAT????" Harry screamed, before falling of the chair. All eyes were on him again. The professor gave him a disapproving look  
  
" Sorry, professor." She nodded and kids went back to their work. Harry sat down on the chair silently. He had a horrified look on his face.  
  
" Harry, don't worry. You know divination sucks. It never tells the truth."  
  
" I hope you are right. Man of my dreams? Pregnant? Uhh. And Ron stop laughing."  
  
" Sorry, just that look on your face." He laughed again.  
  
Harry sighed and looked at Dawn who took a few runes out of her bag.  
  
" My turn. I hope I won't meat a woman of my dreams." She smiled. " What does it means Ron?"  
  
" Ok, what do we have here." Ron looked at the sign and then at the picture.  
  
" Ok." Ron found a symbol. " It says that you are going to find true love. This one." he picked another rune. ". says you are going to catch a cold, that one that something big and hairy shall stand in your way to victory. Doesn't make any sense." Ron smiled. " But it never does anyway."  
  
" And this one?" Dawn picked up the last rune. Ron began to look for it at the book again. Trelawney was walking and looking how her students where doing. She came to their table and gasped seeing the rune Dawn was holding.  
  
" Oh Mister Potter."  
  
" Professor, it's Dawn's rune."  
  
" Really?" Tralweney looked at the girl.  
  
" I can't find this symbol anywhere." Ron said.  
  
" You won't. It's not a future rune. It's a destiny rune." For the first time in all the years she teached them, Harry thought that Tralweney knew something. Something about future. Dawn's future.  
  
" You must be very careful my dear." Professor whispered.  
  
" Why?" Dawn was scared now. " I bet it says death." Ron whispered to Harry laughing.  
  
" Fates can be cruel sometimes. But not as cruel as you will."  
  
" What?" Dawn whispered.  
  
" This is the rune of power. It's a myth. It was gone for such a long time. No one was it since Merlin." Students gasped. Was it possible that Dawn Potter was as powerful as Harry Potter or even more? Suddenly Tralweney leaned and whispered.  
  
" Atsibusk" Wake up  
  
Suddenly Dawns eyes flashed with green light and she fainted. 


	10. 10

Hi, hi, hi. Hope you like it. Please review and read my other story " What family means." Love you all. Dawnie. Oh and thaks Justine for a great work she is doing.  
  
Dawn looked around. Where was she? This place was strange. There was nothing except darkness. Dawn couldn't understand why did she felt so comfortable in the place like this. The girl turned around. Nothing. Something in the back of her mind told her to move. The place was moving with her. It looked like the darkness was following her. It creeped Dawn out. She wondered where was she when she heard a sound. Dawn looked around again. Nothing, but the sound was stronger now. It was coming towards her. She tensed. Somehow she knew no one should be here. The place was hers.  
  
" Hello, Dawn. I've been waiting for you."  
  
Dawn looked up in surprise at the woman.  
  
" What, no hug?"  
  
" Cor.Cordelia?"  
  
" Yup, it's me." The woman smiled. She looked really good, natural. Her hair was long again.  
  
" What??? How??? Aren't you in coma?"  
  
" You could say so." Cordelia smiled. Dawn just stared at her. After a few seconds she ran and hugged the seer.  
  
" Oh, god. You are ok?"  
  
" NO, I am not. Neither are you Dawnie." Dawn looked surprised at her.  
  
Everything here was wrong. " What do you mean?"  
  
" It wasn't supposed to happen this way."  
  
" What? What are you talking about?" Dawn was getting irritated by this.  
  
" You. You weren't supposed to happen."  
  
" What?" Dawn cried out, befoe sitting down. All her fear about not being real came back.  
  
" You should have died on that tower Dawnie." Cordelia smiled. Dawn wondered when did the seer become so cruel. How could she talk like that? After everything, how could she?  
  
" No. No, I wasn't. Why are you doing this to me?" Girl cried desperately.  
  
" I am just telling you the truth. If you had died everything would be fine now. But you didn't." Cordelia touched Dawn hair. " That's why I am here. I will help you to do things right." She hugged the crying girl.  
  
" It will be ok Dawn. I promise you. It will be ok." At last Dawn calmed down.  
  
" Why are you telling me this?"  
  
" I am only telling you what you need to know." Hazel eyes met green ones. Suddenly Dawn felt something. Something so familiar, so close, so.  
  
" This is my home, isn't it?" Cordelia smiled again  
  
" You learn fast."  
  
" Where exactly is this place."  
  
" We are between."  
  
" Between?"  
  
" Between life and death, love and hate, birth and kill. Everything comes from here. Everything came from you."  
  
" And you?"  
  
" Oh, Dawnie." Woman touched her cheek. " I will help you to be you again."  
  
" To be key again?"  
  
" No. You have always been a key. I will teach you how to be human again."  
  
" But I am human."  
  
" Are you?" Dawn looked at her surprised.  
  
" Of course, I am. "  
  
" You know why this place looks like this?" Dawn shook her head. " It's your soul. It's empty, black, there is nothing in it just power."  
  
" That's not true." Dawn stood up. "That is so not true. I love Buffy and Xander and Willow and."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" And Harry."  
  
" True, you love them as family. It might be enough for ordinary human but it isn't for you. You have to love Dawnie. And by saying that I mean to love someone so much that this place would be alive again. To love so strong that one simple smile of that person would be enough to make worth your life living. So much that it would be worth dying for. If not."  
  
" If not what?"  
  
" You were put into human form to be protected."  
  
" Yes I know, from Glory." Cordelia laughed.  
  
" Who told you that?"  
  
" Buffy." Dawn knew she wouldn't like what Cordelia was going to tell.  
  
" She was so wrong. You had to be protected from yourself. Dawn, you created Glory, it was your attempt to say how much you hurt. You created so many things and without love. Without love you disturbed the balance. You became the black hole which pulled everything to itself. Good and evil."  
  
Dawn gasped. She would never do that, would she?  
  
" But you said I had to die. If I died wouldn't I do the same?"  
  
" No, you were made as Dawn Summers to get rid of Glory. And you were made like Dawn Potter to find love. That's why you had to die. To begin again. Unfortunately Buffy did something stupid, she always does and the balance was changed again. You should have never remembered hellmouth or know you are the key."  
  
" Then why are you telling me this?"  
  
" Like I said. Situation has changed. Because of your knowing your powers are out of control."  
  
" So you are here to help me to get out of this place." Dawn asked hopefully. No matter how comfortable she felt here she wanted to get away. To see Harry, Spike and all the others. She wanted to get out so she could change things. Dawn looked at Cordelia instinctively knowing she wouldn't like the answer.  
  
" Oh no. I can't do that. You are the only one who can." Dawn cried out.  
  
Harry Potter was shocked to see blood tears coming from his unconscious sister eyes. 


	11. 11

Hi, hi, hi. Hope you like it. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Happy New Year. Don't forget to review. By the way what do you think about Harry being gay?  
  
Harry sat by his sister bed. It had been a few weeks since Dawn strangely collapsed during Divination. Harry of course accused Tralawney of doing something to his sister but it seemed that no one except him heard the teacher saying strange words. The boy who lived almost fainted when he saw blood running down his sisters' cheeks. A Screaming and threatening ghost vampire didn't help either. When a blonde found Dawn at this state it seemed that school would explode from the curses the man sent. For the first week he refused to even leave the bed of the youngest Potter. At last he lost his patience and went away to find some Peaches for help, which sounded weird to Harry because weren't Peaches a fruit. But to everyone's disappointment he came back few hours later screaming about the castle not letting him out. When Spike realized that he couldn't leave Hogwarts grounds he went into Forbidden Forest to search for help there. Of course, it would have been much easier if they knew what was wrong with Dawn. Madam Pomfrey told Harry that she couldn't find out anything to help his sister because nothing was wrong with her. She told the boy that Dawn wasn't in coma as they firstly thought but in some kind of strange trance. Dawn's godfather Remus Lupin as soon as full moon was gone went to St Mungus, but the medwitches he brought just confirmed the diagnose of Madam Pomfrey. Harry whipped away few tears. He took the cold arm of his sister.  
  
" Dawnie, please, come back. I need you so much. I couldn't survive loosing you. You are the one who helps me to get through the day. I know I don't tell you this quite often enough, but I love you. You are the one who kept me from suicide when Sirius died." He touched her hair. " I wish I could help you to wake up. I know you want to. That friend of yours seemed really upset. I didn't know he cared so much about you. Ron and Hermione say hi. We all miss you. Professor Lupin looks like he is taking wolfsbane every day. He is more silent than ever. All Wesley were here yesterday, they are very worried about you. Twins bought you some chocolate, they know how much you like it. Even Snape has changed. He is even meaner than usual, but that probably has nothing to do with you. " Harry waited for a minute. " Dawnie please, wake up. I don't know how much longer I can take."  
  
Spike stormed through the forest. No creature dared to meet him. Why was this happening? Why? Spike fell on his knees.  
  
" Why are you doing this? " He screamed at sky. " Why? She is the only one I care about. She is the only one I truely care about. I can't loose her. Please." Vampire cried. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. Couldn't just be there and do nothing to help his Niblet. It hurt, it hurt even more than loosing Buffy with Glory. Yes, he loved the slayer and knew he would love her all his life but the feelings he felt for Dawn was different. She was his little sister, his best friend and now.now his soul was dying. Spike stood up. He had to find a way to contact Angel, only he could help now.  
  
Severus Snape stormed into his rooms. It has been weeks, few Horrible weeks since Dawn Potter collapsed. He didn't expect it to affect him this way. The stupid girl has taken all his thoughts and even dreams. He didn't even enjoy torturing his students anymore. It felt as if a part of him has died. It hurt so much. Snape took a glass of brandy.This was wrong, so wrong. These feelings had to be forgotten. He knew what he was going to do. Severus was going to get drunk and get the stupid girl out of his head. He drank. Warmth filled his body. He filled his glass again. Snape knew he had to do something, or else he would go mad. Half an hour later he staggered to his bed and felt asleep.  
  
Dawn sighed. She wanted to get out of there. She had asked Cordelia's help but all the seer said that she had to find her own way out. At last Dawn realized that Cordelia didn't know how to help her. The woman only knew what she was told by Powers that Be who apperantely sent Cordelia to help her. And today she had disappeared. Dawn felt so lonely. She wished Buffy or Harry would be here. Anyone. Suddenly a whiff of wind came. Everything was changing. One side of this space became blue, then red and at last yellow. Someone was standing there.  
  
" Hello?" Dawn came closer to the figure. It was a man wearing dark robes, his long black hair was put into a tale.  
  
" Miss Potter?" Black eyes full of pain and hope looked at her.  
  
" Professor Snape." Dawn knew what was her way out. 


	12. 12

Hi, guys. There is the new part. I know I know.What took me so long, why the part is so short, why does it have to be Dawn/Snape fanfic... Well to answer to all those questions the story is mine:0). Don't get anfry i am just joking. I really love your reviews whether they are good or bad. It shows me you read my story and it matters a lot to me. Thanks again to my fabulous, wonderful, great Beta justine. ( I can't find more words to say how great she is:0)). Enjoy and don't forget to vote for Harry pairings:). Love you all.  
  
" Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Black eyes met green ones.  
  
" Great. Again. Can't I run away from you even in my dreams? Irritating  
  
girl." He sighed. Dawn looked confused. He had dreamed about her before? And  
  
what was he doing here anyway? Shouldn't this be just her place?  
  
" Well, actually it's not really a dream."  
  
" Oh, really?" He looked sarcastically at her. Dawn silently cursed those  
  
who brought him here. Why couldn't they send a monkey? Or a cute kitten.  
  
That would be much easier than dealing with professor Snape. Besides, she  
  
doubted that monkey would make her feel this way. Black eyes were fixed on  
  
her again. God, the look of that man made her shiver. What was even worse  
  
she found herself liking his eyes.  
  
" Really. This place is mine. And it's so not your dream." A strange  
  
expression was on his face.  
  
" This is my dream girl. That's why I can do whatever I want here. Even  
  
this." He smiled and kissed her. The first thought Dawn had was to push him  
  
away. But then those warm lips fascinated her. She had never felt anything  
  
like this, never even dreamed about it. Strong arms pulled her closer and  
  
she melted in his embrace. This felt so right as if she belonged in his  
  
arms. And that creep her out. This was so wrong. She put her hands into his  
  
greasy hair and pressed her body even closer. Maybe it was his dream because  
  
there was no way a professor could make her feel like this. Snape ended a  
  
kiss and she opened her eyes. When did she close them?  
  
" Definitely a dream." She heard a soft murmur. Dawn tried to focus. Had she  
  
just been kissed by Snape? And she liked it? Deep in her heart she knew that  
  
she did but he was so. well old. And her teacher. She couldn't imagine what  
  
would Harry do to him if he knew. She couldn't imagine Harry's reation  
  
period. Dawn looked at Snape.  
  
" So, how did you come here?"  
  
" I felt asleep." He smirked.  
  
" Oh." Dawn was silent for a moment. She hated that he made her feel so  
  
stupid. " How is Harry?" She asked silently.  
  
" It's my dream. Why should I talk about bloody Potter?" He met her pleading  
  
eyes. " He is fine. Sad but fine."  
  
" He is sad." Dawn looked at Snape. " And Spike?"  
  
" That stupid thing?"  
  
" Spike is not a thing." Dawn got angry." I am not really sure what he is  
  
now but he is not a thing."  
  
" That THING left for some Peaches." Dawns' eyes went wide.  
  
" Peaches? Oh god, he went for Angel. I am so doomed. He will kill me bring  
  
me back and kill again. Oh, god. And Cordelia! He will kill me again for  
  
meeting her and not talking about him."  
  
" What are talking about girl?"  
  
" I am not GIRL." Dawn spat out. " Don't call me girl. I hate it." Dawn  
  
shivered remembering that Vernon always called her " girl".  
  
" Why should I care whether you like it or not?" Somehow his words hurt  
  
her.  
  
" You could at least pretend."  
  
" Once again, I ask why. Why should I care about some stupid little girl,  
  
who is nothing but her own brothers shadow?" She slapped him.  
  
" You don't know what I am." Her eyes flashed with green.  
  
" Miss Potter?" Snape was obviously scared. This place was  
  
dark and cold once again.  
  
" Get out."  
  
" How.?"  
  
" GET OUT!" A strange force pushed him.  
  
Severus Snape woke up. The dream has been very strange even for him. He  
  
quickly got up and went to the bathroom. He could still feel her lips on his  
  
own. Why was his mind hurting him so much? He knew this could never be. He  
  
could never let it be. Snape washed his face.  
  
" Oh, so you met some lady tonight?" That irritating mirror. He should have  
  
got ridden of him long time ago but it was a present from Albus. Only  
  
headmaster could give him such a thing.  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" Oh. I see not everything went as planned."  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" That mark on you cheek. Had to hurt like hell." Snape looked  
  
up. There was a red bruise on the cheek where Dawn Potter had slapped him.  
  
Yay, their first kiss. Don't be grossed:) 


	13. 13

Hi. I am soooo sorry for not updating for so long but I was very busy with my semester grades. I hope you understand. I love your reviews. For Jess: Snape is 35 in my story. I am really hoping you will like this part because I am finally bringing Buffy in. ( Waiting for reviews. Love u all:0)  
  
Severus Snape stormed into the Great Hall. He was well aware of all the stares he received because of the stupid bruise on his cheek. Who could have known that the stupid girl hit so hard? Snape still tried to convince himself that it was nothing but a dream. The problem was he couldn't. He sat at the teacher's table. Malfoy was looking at him again. Snape thought that Malfoy Senior probably made the boy spy on him. His own godson! The potions teacher sighed. He had always known what kind of man Lucius was. That was one of the reasons they had been friends. He filled his plate and started to eat. Snape was lost in his thoughts when Minerva's voice reached him.  
  
" What happened to your face, Severus?"  
  
" I was slapped." He looked at her sarcastically. " Isn't that obvious?"  
  
" I just wanted to know. There is no need to be rude." She looked at him. " Why didn't you hide it?"  
  
" Why? I'll tell you why. No bloody glamour charm works, that's why."  
  
" Really?" Albus, who was obviously listening to their conversation, looked intrigued. " Well, that is unusual. Even magical scars can be hidden by a glamour charm."  
  
" I know that Albus." Snape spit out. The headmaster just gave him a smile. " Where is Lupin?"  
  
" The full moon was yesterday. He probably just overslept. But it's not him I am worried about. Where did you get it, my boy?" Severus would have disappeared if he could. He could feel red spreading on his cheeks. How the hell could he explain to Albus that Dawn Potter had slapped him in his dream? The same dream where he had kissed her.  
  
" Well." Snape had never been so happy to see Lupin. The DADA teacher looked weary as he slowly came to the teacher table. Remus was passing Severus when suddenly stopped. The potions master looked at his old school foe. Was he sniffing the air? He got his answer soon. The werewolf came closer to him and snuffed his neck.  
  
" Remus?" The headmaster looked at him. " Are you well?"  
  
" Yes, it's just."  
  
" What, you suddenly liked my scent?" Snape smirked.  
  
" No." Remus looked embarrassed for a moment. " I just thought I smelled D." He sighed. " It's nothing." He sat in his place. Severus felt his heart beating faster than ever. He knew the werewolf had smelled Dawn on him. But it was impossible, wasn't it? But if he did that meant his dream was real. That meant the girl was trapped there.  
  
" Harry, you have to eat."  
  
" I am full Mione."  
  
" But you barely touched your food."  
  
" I am not hungry. Just leave me alone." His best friends exchanged worried glances.  
  
" Have you seen Snape's face?"  
  
" Ron, I am sure Harry has more important things to think about than." The boy who lived looked at teachers table.  
  
" Bloody hell." He ignored Hermione's shout not to swear. " What do you think happened to him?"  
  
" Well" Ron started eating his third pie." I believe he tried to ask  
  
someone to a date. As we all know no woman, or any other creature would agree to go with him. So when asked,BOOM. He got what he deserved."  
  
" Ron, I know you don't like Snape, but he isn't so bad."  
  
" You only say so because he gave you 5 point yesterday." Hermione looked angrily at him.  
  
" Think what you want. I have more important things to do." She went back to reading an Arithmacy book.  
  
Angel hugged Buffy. She was crying again. He could still hear her terrifying scream when she went to wake Dawn up and found an empty bed. They thought she was kidnapped first, but no one contacted them. Then that she ran away. But deeply in his heart he knew she didn't. Dawn has been so happy lately. There was no reason for her to do that. As soon as they started working at Wolfram and Heart he had done everything to find her. Buffy had threatened every demon in LA, Willow made a locator spell every day, Gunn even asked cat for help. Nothing helped. It seemed that Dawn Summers had disappeared from earth. And it seemed she took Buffy's soul with her. The slayer became very silent. All she did was looking for Dawn, crying or training.  
  
" We will find her Buffy, I promise. We will find her. We have to."  
  
Dawn winced. It was so cold, so cold.  
  
" Please, come back." Silent tears were running down her cheeks. " Please, I don't want to be alone. It's so cold, so cold there. I will be good. I will do anything just come back. Please, come back. Anyone.Please." 


	14. 14

The new part is here. Tell me what you think and happy Valentine's day(. Love you all.  
  
Dawn sighed. It seemed she had been alone for centuries now. Even since the professor had left, she felt so lonely. Who know that being trapped in your mind could be so boring. And the place had changed too. It became colder, darker, scarier. While being alone, Dawn had thought about things. Especially the ones Cordelia talked about. Did that meant Snape was the love of her life? The girl pushed that thought away. He was old and had greasy hair, what could be worse? A little voice in her head whispered that he could be a bad man. But he wasn't. Somehow she knew that. Dawn felt Snape's presence before seeing him.  
  
" You are back."  
  
" It's not a dream." A whisper came from his lips.  
  
" No, unfortunately it isn't." Dawn looked at his face. And ugly bruise was on his cheek. She touched it gently.  
  
" Did I do this?"  
  
" Yes." Her hand was captured and kisses lovingly. Dawn didn't know what to do. This was so strange.  
  
" Sorry." She quickly withdrew her hand. Something crossed Snape's face.  
  
" Why am I here?"  
  
" I am not sure."  
  
" I see." Dawn turned around thinking he was going to leave. But he didn't. Severus Snape just kept surprising her.  
  
" You are not Dawn Potter." It was a statement.  
  
" No, I am not." Hundred emotions were on his face. At last just hate remained. The teacher grabbed her.  
  
" Stop playing games with me. Who are you? Who sent you? And what did you do to Dawn?" Surprised green eyes looked at him.  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" What did you do to the girl? He tightened his grip. Tears came to her eyes. What did he think he was? No one could treat her like that.  
  
" I am she you moron."  
  
" Listen to me..." He crushed his body to hers and it felt so good. " I want to know what did you do with the girl and I will get my answer" His nose was practically touching hers. Snape looked so determined then.  
  
" I am Dawn. I am." She whispered weakly.  
  
" Stop lying." His hands wrapped around her neck. " You can't be her. Dawn Potter would never touch me, Dawn Potter would never love me. I don't know how you did it but I will found out. I will found out how you know my feelings. You have no right to play with them, you have no right to play with me." Dawn tried very hard to listen to his words but his hands on her throat tightened and she slowly fell unconcious. How could she go unconsious here? Suddenly the images passed through her head and she knew. Oh, god she knew. She remembered watching him when he was still a child. Watching him crying, growing and getting colder and colder each year. She remembered how much she wanted to help him, how much she cared. The real Severus Snape stood before her eyes. The man who gave so much, the man who loved so much, the man who suffered so much. And Dawn realized what Cordelia meant. Finally she knew. The man let go of her and started to cry.  
  
" I just...I don't understand. Why do I fell this way? Why do I feel? Why are you doing this to me?" Dawn caressed his cheek.  
  
" Because I love you."  
  
" You think you know what you are, what's to come. You haven't even begun."  
  
" Would you stop saying this? It's annoying." Buffy hated this dream. Tara was here again.  
  
" You think you know..."  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" You think you know..." Buffy was so frustrated. Why didn't Tara shut up? The slayer already fulfilled her destiny. What more could anyone ask?  
  
" I said..." Tara smiled. She never smiled before.  
  
" You think you know what you are, what's to come. You haven't even begun." Tara stroked her hair. " But she did." 


	15. 15

Yay. I updated. AT LAST. Please, please, please review, whether it's good or bad. Ask if you don't understand something. Thankies for the reviews. Love you all. Thanks for my beta Justine.  
  
"Oh, god. Madam Pomfrey." Dawn winced, hearing that loud voice that seemed to be yelling in her ear.. It seemed her head was exploding. Where was Snape? Where was the quiet?  
  
"Dawn, please. Don't fall asleep." That loud voice again. Dawn tried to open her eyes, but the light stung  
  
"Miss Potter? Can you hear me?" She tried to speak, but really just a small gasp escaped her mouth.  
  
"She is awake, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, it appears she is. Try to talk to her and don't let her fall asleep. I will be right back." She heard footsteps going away. Than her hand was taken and caressed.  
  
"It's ok. We were so worried. You scared us a lot Dawn." She knew that voice. That beautiful voice. It was easier to hear now.  
  
"Harry will be so happy."  
  
"Ha...rry?" God it hurt just saying anything.  
  
"Shhh. Don't speak. He is in asleep. I am sure he will be here soon." Footsteps were getting closer.  
  
"I found it." Her head was lifted and something was pressed to her mouth." Drink this dear. This will help." A tastless liquid filled her mouth. " Yes, like this dear. Like this." She drank it. Her sore muscles felt better.  
  
"How are you feeling Ms. Potter?"  
  
"Better." It was strange to talk again. Dawn opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Remus?" He smiled with that beautiful smile of his. The werewolf had even more gray hears than the last time.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"How long what Dawn?"  
  
" How long I was..." She was interrupted by her brother running to her and hugging her.  
  
"Dawn. You are awake. Finally. I was so worried. I thought I lost you too, like Sirius." Dawn hugged him back. It was so good to see him again.  
  
"Hey, I told you I would never leave you willingly."  
  
"But I thought...You just collapsed in Divinations and professor Trelawney denied doing anything to you, and Madam Pomfrey didn't know how to help. I just... I just don't want to loose you." She could tell her brother was fighting tears.  
  
"Hey, I am ok now. See, good as new." That was ironic because she really felt like new. All those memories... Were they true? And where was Snape? Was he ok? Dawn couldn't understand how could she love him so much. It seemed so normal now, like she had always loved him. Harry was lying next to her stroking her hair. She felt a tingle in her heart remembering that Buffy used to do this. She leaned into Harry's touch.  
  
"Rest now. We will speak tomorrow." Harry looked alarmed at Remus.  
  
"Sleep? She can't sleep. She slept for two bloody months."  
  
"Mr. Potter your sister needs to rest. She will be all right." The boy looked at the medwitch and nodded.  
  
"Sweat dreams." Hot lips were pressed to her forehead. "I will watch you."  
  
The morning came quickly and Dawn had to meet many people. Ron and Hermione came first. Ron kept on talking how much quidditch she had missed thought Dawn never liked it and all Hermione talked was about classes.  
  
"I made you notes for all classes except Divinations, you know I don't take it. Here they are." Dawn thought her eyes would leave her eyeballs when she saw two LARGE books.  
  
"That's it?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course not. It's just two main lessons," The bushy haired girl smiled at her.  
  
"Uhh... thanks, I think." They talked for awhile and then the stampede started. It seemed that everyone in Hogwarts came to see her from the first years to teachers. Even Draco Malfoy came wanting to make sure she was awake. All came except one. The potions master never showed up and Dawn felt her heart splitting in two because of that. The only thing that made it better was Harry. Her brother never left her side and she was grateful for it. Everything was fine until Madam Pomfrey came with another potion. Ron noticed it while she drank another disgusting medicine.  
  
"Dawn. What's that on your neck?"  
  
"Shit." It seemed not only Snape's bruise came from the place. Her neck was painted with his handprints.  
  
+  
  
+  
  
Angel smiled at Cordelia. She was there, really there. Then the phone rang again.  
  
"You really have to answer that one, Angel." She was so beautiful. Even more so than the last time he saw her. He pick up the phone.  
  
"Oh, and Angel. Dawn is in England at Hogwarts."  
  
"What?" A voice talked to him from the phone." Died, but she is..." Codelia was gone. "I see." At least he knew where Dawn was. 


	16. 16

I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating but my beta is gone( I have written this part a week ago and I still haven't got her answer so this part is not fixed. PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY BECAUSE OF GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISSTAKES. I am soooo sorry for them. Thank you guys for the reviews. Firstly, to the anonymous I know Hogwarts is at Scotland, Cordelia saying it's in England has something to do with the later parts. Buffy WILL be coming to Hogwarts and there WILL be Spike soon. I haven't decided who I should pair Harry wit whether with Ginny or with Draco so you can still vote. Listening to Nerwen advice I am changing the label of the story. And Darla56 you can be proud because it's your review which made me update sooner. Hope you will like it. PLEASE, review it. Love you all. Enjoy.(  
  
Ginny Weasley was looking at her boyfriend angrily.  
  
"How could you do that Dean?"  
  
"Ginny, it wasn't my fault."  
  
"Wasn't your fault? WASN'T YOUR FAULT???" She screamed to his ear.  
  
"Well, you see Seamus wanted to..." He looked shyly at her.  
  
"Seamus, it's always Seamus, isn't it? Why don't you just date him?" Her face matched her hair perfectly. She was red from anger.  
  
"Ginny, you don't mean that?"  
  
"You say I don't know what I am thinking?"  
  
"No..." Dean realized that this time he was going to die if not from the looks Ginny was sending him then from the beatings of her brother for hurting his little sister.  
  
"So what do you mean?"  
  
"Look Ginny I am sorry." She sent him a killing look.  
  
"Ok, I am really sorry. I promise never to do that again."  
  
" Never to do what?" Dean sighted, she was going to make him say it.  
  
"I will never ditch..." God he hated it.  
  
"I can't hear you."  
  
"I will never ditch dancing lessons again." She smiled at him. Thank Merlin the worst was left behind.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And I will give you my broom for quidditch."  
  
"Oh, you are the best boyfriend ever." Ginny hugged and kissed him on the check. She wondered how could it be so easy to manipulate boys. Not that she minded but sometimes she dreamed about someone who wouldn't so sweet. Sometimes she dreamed about Harry.  
  
+  
  
+  
  
Ron Weasley wasn't as stupid as people thought. He understood more than he said. So when he heard the ridiculous explanation Dawn gave them he immediately knew it was a lie. He would have believed it like Harry and Hermione did but he knew Dawn. Ron had spent lots of hours observing her when he had a crush on her in the 3rd year.  
  
"So you fell?"  
  
"Yes Ron." She gave him one of the smiles which had made him melt.  
  
"But how..."  
  
"Ron, leave her alone." His friend was blinded by the happiness and couldn't see what he saw. The nervous glances, the waiting Dawn's eyes.  
  
"Ron, I think we should go."  
  
Weasley looked at Hermione and nodded. As soon as they left his friend dragged him into the room of requirement. It was empty except for two sofas standing near the wall.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Dawn is somehow..."  
  
"Different."  
  
"Yeah." Ron was amazed by how quickly Hermione's brain worked. They sat in silent for a moment.  
  
"Ron, would you like to go with me to the Hogsmade?" Hermione was red as tomato.  
  
"I... uhh... well, you see." She jumped.  
  
"I understand, I just thought. Never mind." She was near the door.  
  
"I would like to go with you Hermione."  
  
"You would?" Uncertain eyes looked at him. Ron thought that she had never been so beautiful as she was now.  
  
"Of course, I was going to ask you myself but..." He was interrupted when something soft met his lips. He was kissing. He really was kissing. And his first kiss belonged to Hermione. Ron liked it. He liked it quite a lot.  
  
Dawn POV  
  
+  
  
+  
  
Harry had left at last. But I am not alone. I really don't know how long had he waited in the corner just looking at me. I think I noticed him an hour ago. He hasn't moved, just looked. Those black eyes looks so surprised when I meet his gaze. I don't know how to call him. It would be funny to call him Professor now, after all I have known him all his life. I smile and he comes closer.  
  
"We need to talk." My voice sounds so strange. Everything is strange when he is near. Everything is more beautiful, everything is just more.  
  
He sits next to me and I catch his hand. I don't know why do I need to touch him maybe I just need to be sure he is really here. It feels so good to have his skin against mine. He is shivering.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"No." His fingers caress my skin.  
  
"I am sorry for strangling you."  
  
"It's ok." Strangely it is and I am so scared right now. I think I would let him do anything to me, even beat me. What have I become? I remember talking with mom about guys and promising her that I would never let anyone hurt me and now I am so fucking confused because I know I would. I would do anything to make him happy.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you." He continues. God, I just love his voice. It's so manly kind of reminds me of Spike. Of course, it can be because of the English accent they both have, witch I might add I just love. And his voice has something special. Just hearing it makes me all tingly?  
  
"I am sorry." I don't know what to do to reassure him I am fine. His beautiful black eyes are full of sorrow. I love him so much. How could I not? How could I live without him? I guess I couldn't, from the moment I became Dawn Summers something was missing, I thought it was because I wasn't real but now I know. I just couldn't help loving him.  
  
"Severus" His name sounds strange on my lips. After all he has been my teacher for so long, it's really hard to see him from the new point of view. I can still remember him screaming at Harry. How can that man be my Severus? His eyes are looking at me waiting for an answer.  
  
"Do you remember you 6th birthday?" He looks surprised at me. "I do. Your parents were fighting and you hid in the loft. You were so scared and then..."  
  
"I saw you. It was you, wasn't it? That light, that voice."  
  
"Yes, I promised never to leave you."  
  
"But you did."  
  
"Yes, I did." It's hard to remember it all now. It was also the day I started creating Glory. Funny, I even named her. Now I remember how hard it was to be, so I decided to hurt everyone. Everyone except him, my Severus. I had to leave him, the time wasn't right.  
  
"What are you?" I have been waiting for this question for a long time.  
  
"I am the Key." I can't even lie to him. A part of me is scared that he will turn around and walk away because I am not normal. But I have to do this, I must tell him the truth. "It's..."  
  
"I know what it is." He does? Why isn't he leaving? But that means...that must mean he doesn't care. I think my heart will jump out of my chest. I don't think I have ever been so happy in my live. He knows and doesn't care. My happiness is swept away by his words. "I am a Death Eater."  
  
"I know that you were but now you spy for..."  
  
"Listen to me." He squeezes my hand. "I AM a Death Eater and will always be one. Don't be mistaken, I may be working for the light now but it's still me. It will be that way forever.  
  
"No..." Why is he talking like that?  
  
"That's who I am. I am a torturer, a rapist, a killer. My past isn't gone. It's inside me, it's a big part of me."  
  
"But you have changed." He laughs bitterly and I shiver. His voice is so cold, so dead.  
  
"I am who I am. I will never change. You might believe that I am a better man but I am not."  
  
"You are, I know you are." It's killing me just hearing these words. Why is he blaming himself? I guess it's sort of Summers curse because I think I have just fallen for another Angel, alive and much much younger but brooding as much as the damn vampire with a soul. I remember laughing at Buffy because she dated him. I couldn't understand her then. It's really ironic knowing that I have fallen for a guy just like her ex. But he is different too. I understand he had make some HUGE mistakes but that was before. Now all I can see is Severus, so beautiful, so close. I want to wash away his guilt but I let him continue. Somewhere deep in my heart I know I have to listen to him.  
  
"I liked killing and torturing. I loved the blood on my hands, the smell of it. I am not a good man and I will never be. I am no good for someone like you."  
  
"But I am not even real, how can you be not good for me?" I try to convince him that it can work. We can be together, I know we can but his eyes tell me different.  
  
"You are very real to me." His lips gently presses mine, I try to avoid them because I know that it is his way of saying goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye, I am not ready. Tears are falling down my cheeks as my fingers finds his hair. I press myself to his body not wanting to let go but he is already leaving.  
  
"Don't..."  
  
"Shhh." He caresses my cheek. "Goodbye Miss Potter." He leaves. It's over. How can it be over if it haven't started yet. I sob quietly just wishing for him to come back. Why does everyone I love keep leaving me? Dad, mum, Buffy, Sirius now Severus. Why can't I just be happy?  
  
"I love you professor Snape." Only the empty medicine room hears my words. 


	17. 17

Authors note. PLEASE READ  
  
Hi, firstly I would like to apologize because this part is again un-betad. I have written it about a week ago and haven't heard from my beta since then. I really appreciate you reading my story, especially in this state, because I know I am not a very good writer and let's confess, my spelling and grammar sucks. (. Then again THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL. ChancingFate – yes a rapist. You will find out more about it in this chapter. Jultz and DracofutureBF – 1000 thanks, it's always nice to get a review. I would like you to tell me what you would like from this story, because I have many ideas and I am not sure which one's I should use. Vote for Harry pairings.  
  
A week has passed since Dawn's miraculous waking up. The girl was back at classes at last. She was very grateful for all the notes Hermione made because she knew there was no way she could pass anything without them. Dawn tried to focus at her lessons so she wouldn't think about Severus so much but it seemed that the professor has occupied all her thoughts. Dawn looked at the Potions essay she was writing and sighted. Halloween was coming so all her classmates were preparing for it. Hermione was kissing Ron again. It seemed that once they have started they couldn't stop. And Ginny was flirting with Harry under Dean's nose. All the love irritated Dawn so much because it only reminded her that the man she loved was impossible to reach. The only thing that helped to ease the pain a bit was Spike who came back from the forest two days ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was night. The blonde vampire and Dawn were sitting outside looking at the stars. Although it was autumn the weather was still nice and quite warm. Spike was looking at Dawn with concerned eyes.  
  
"So you love him Bit?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Yeah." The blonde vampire didn't want to believe this. How could his Bit love someone like that man? He wasn't even handsome. He noticed tears in those green eyes. It was rather strange to see them green not blue. It was the only thing that had changed in Dawn's appearance since she became Potter.  
  
"What's wrong pet?"  
  
"He left, he left because he thinks he isn't good enough for me but he is. Oh Spike, I love him so much, I don't think I can live without him." She sobbed into his shoulder. The vampire's heart broke seeing this girl like that.  
  
"There, there pet. Spike will make it better. I will make the fool see what he is leaving. Don't worry." Spike hugged the crying girl promising himself to make her happy. He just wished Buffy would never find out that he helped his sister to get together with an old git.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The talk helped a bit and she saw Spike having conversation with Severus and wondered what they had talked about. Dawn looked at her essay. She was never going to finish it if she kept thinking about potion master instead of the stupid potion.  
  
"I am going for a walk." Harry just nodded and kept talking with Ginny. Dawn went outside. The weather was cold and wet so there were no students outside. She shivered. A cloak was wrapped around her shoulders. It smelled of herbs. She smiled leaning into the man standing behind her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Arms wrapped around her waste and Dawn relaxed in the embrace of Snape. They were standing like that for awhile until he talked.  
  
"I should go."  
  
"Don't." Warm lips caressed her neck and she moaned lightly.  
  
"I know I should stay away from you." His soft murmur reached her. "I try to, I really do it just being with you..."  
  
"Feels right." She finished for him.  
  
"Strangely it does." Cold fingers touched the spot where the lips were pressed just a minute ago.  
  
"You fascinate me. Everything about you does. I love you so much, I want you so much."  
  
"Want me?"  
  
"Yes." One hand was lifting her skirt and Dawn shivered from pleasure. This felt so good but was frightening at the same time. Girl knew she wasn't ready for this part of the relationships. Sex was something special, something she didn't want to do yet.  
  
"Stop." She whispered as the hand caressed her tight.  
  
"So perfect." He was kissing her passionately. The kiss was gentle but demanding as well.  
  
"Please, stop." Snape closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm himself.  
  
"I am sorry. I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't be here."  
  
"It's not that I didn't like it, it's just too fast. I am not ready."  
  
"I am sorry." Black eyes were still filled with lust. "It seems that I can't control myself when I am with you. I should leave you as I wanted to."  
  
"No, please, don't." Dawn cried out. She couldn't lose him, just couldn't not now when he was talking to her again.  
  
"I should. I am sorry for coming here in the first place. It's just that it has been so hard not to see you, not to touch you." The teacher kissed the girl. "You are so young. Merlin, I could be your father. I don't deserve you. After everything I have done..."  
  
"Severus, I don't care."  
  
"You should." A determinate look was on his face. "You must know what I did if you really want to be with me. You must."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Let's go." He took her hand and let her to the dungeons. It was very cold there. Severus Snape was walking to his rooms Dawn realized looking at the webbed walls. They came to a portrait of a man who looked like a dark wizard. The man looked a lot like Snape. He had the same black hair and eyes.  
  
"Sonoro." The man in the portrait smiled giving Dawn a dirty look and opened the door hidden behind him. The chambers of Severus Snape were just like Dawn had imagined them to be. Cold and dark. The man led her to a table on which was something silver.  
  
"Is this?"  
  
"Yes, it's my Pensieve. I have never shown it to anyone" His eyes darkened even more. "But you must see it if you want to know the real me."  
  
"But." Dawn hesitated remembering Harry's telling how Snape reacted to him seeing his Pensieve.  
  
"Just do it." The girl touched it lightly and was soon surrounded by a silver mist. Snape sat down and waited. He knew that once Dawn has found out about the real him there was no way she would still want to be with him. During the week he had realized that the young Potter didn't know all about him, it was just some brief moments from his life. And now, now she was learning the truth. Snape tried to get away from a little voice in his head repeating what a fool he was. It would have been so much easier just to start living forgetting the past. But he couldn't, he couldn't do that to her. The girl, no woman, he loved deserved the truth. From there it would be only her decision what to do next. He smiled remembering Dawn confessing she was the Key. Snape knew it must have been hard for her but she gave him this secret. He had to do the same. Half an hour later Dawn let out a painful cry.  
  
"Oh god." She fell on her knees and he came closer to help her. As he touched her hand she jumped away.  
  
"Don't touch me. Please, not now." The man just nodded knowing this was the end. He turned around not wanting her to see his tears. It has been so close, so close. For a moment he thought he would be happy. And now it hurt so badly. A hand touched his shoulder and soon the girl was hugging him from behind.  
  
"Don't cry." A soft whisper pained him even more.  
  
"You hate me now."  
  
"I would never hate you."  
  
"But you saw what I did to that girl." Dawn closed her eyes trying to forget what she saw. She could still hear the pleads, the cries of pain. The sight of a girl being raped was still in her eyes. Dawn didn't know if she would ever forget it.  
  
"Yes. Where is she now?"  
  
"She had my baby." Snape sighted, it was painful to remember it. And his daughter, his beautiful daughter he had only seen once. It was rather ironic but Anne never blamed him for what he did, actually, her forgiveness was the reason why he had turned to be a spy. His daughter made him want to be a better man. Then Dawn came, she was his everything, his life and all Snape wished was for her to be happy even if she was happy without him.  
  
"She went to America and married Larry Maclay."  
  
"Maclay?" A soft whisper made him look into those green eyes.  
  
"Yes, she became Anne Maclay. She named the girl Tara."  
  
"Tara? Tara was your daughter?"  
  
I just couldn't leave Tara out. I love her sooooo much. And what do you think will happen when Willow gets to Hogwarts?:0) 


	18. 18

HI. I am sorry for not updating for so long but my really good friend had recently died and I was really depressed. Besides, my beta dissapeared. So this is the work of my new and wonderful beta Chelle. Hope you will like it. Review TELL ME WHO TO PAIR HARRY WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dawn had to admit she wasn't expecting to hear this. Tara was always really special to her and it hurt to know the truth now. The man in her arms was shaking violently and soon something wet touched her hand. Snape was crying and it broke her heart to see him like this.  
Dawn faced him. His tears were falling freely, his big nose was red and his hair looked even more greasy. But no matter what her eyes saw, Dawn's heart said he was the most beautiful man in the world. She wanted to say something to the man clinging to her as if his life depended on her. Hot tears dropped on her shoulders as he muttered an litany of apologies.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok. I am here. It's ok." At last Dawn's legs gave out and they both fell on the floor.  
  
Severus was crying his heart out. He cried for everything he had done, for all his mistakes. He was so happy that Dawn was here for him. At the same time he felt very ashamed. Never in his whole life he had lost his control like that. Soon his tears died out and he simply wept silently in her embrace. Then those loving lips touched his eyes. They were light as butterfly touches and soothing as cool water. They made him realize Dawn wasn't going anywhere. She was here with him. It meant that everything was going to be fine.  
  
Harry Potter was really furious with his sister. She'd left without saying anything. Well, maybe she did but she was supposed to be in the Common room at this hour and she wasn't. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the blonde vampire through which he went.  
  
"Hey!" Spike shouted, but the young wizard was walking away - not even noticing him.  
  
" Hey." He repeated, moving to stand in front of Harry.. At last green eyes saw him. "Just because I'm not corporeal that doesn't mean I'm not here you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just walked through me. Believe me if I were still the 'Big Bad' I would kill you for doing that. But you wouldn't be able to walk through me then. Well, that's not important. You can't walk through me again."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have you heard a word I just said?"  
  
"No, sorry." Harry was getting really irritated by the vampire. How could Dawn stand him?  
  
"Typical, just typical. You give your unlife for the world and what do you get? You become a Casper, an unnoticeable Casper."  
  
"Listen, I don't know what your problem is but I was..."  
  
Spike cut him off with a harsh laugh.  
  
"You don't know what my problem is? Let me tell you. I am stuck in this god damned school in which there is nothing good except Bit. But she is too deep in love to even notice me. And all of you wizards are just so full of yourself it makes me sick. It's like a school of bloody poofs. And you. You are the biggest one of them. You are like long lost brother of Angel. Oh, it's all my fault. I am so guilty." Spike imitated Angel. Harry tunred away from him, and Spike growled.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? I'm not finished."  
  
"But I am." Harry didn't want to spoil his mood even more. He wanted to ignore blonde's screams but then something hit him. Harry fell on the floor and something landed on his lap. It was a box addressed for Spike.  
  
"It's for you."  
  
"I can see that. Open it."  
  
*Why me?* Harry thought. He opened a box and...  
  
"It's empty."  
  
"Great." Spike turned around and walked into the wall. But except from passing through it he bumped into the wall.  
  
"What the hell?" Vampire touched his bloody lips. Bloody? Something clicked in Spike's mind. He jumped on his feet.  
  
"I am corporeal. Yes. No more Casper." He hugged the stunned boy. Suddenly he remembered something. So Spike put on his sexiest smile on.  
  
"Want to shag?" 


	19. 19

Sorry, sorry sorry. I have my final exams now so I don't have enough time to write. Buffy is here(. Hope you will like this part Review  
  
Harry backed away from the vampire slowly. He was fairly sure now that Spike was crazy.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I suggested to shag." Spike looked at the stunned boy. "What? I haven't had sex for a long time. I would have suggested to anyone. You just happened to be closer than others."  
  
"I'm....I'm..." Harry muttered.  
  
"Listen, I was just kidding ok? I don't want to deflower you." At this, the boy turned bright red.  
  
"What did you say? I don't need to be deflowered."  
  
"Please, you scream virgin 50 miles from you."  
  
"I...I..." Harry was really confused. Here he was standing in the corridor and talking about his sex life with a vampire who was some sort of ghost just a minute ago.  
  
"And you could at last ask to a date that cute red-head who has been trying to get your attention for ages."  
  
"Red-head? You are taking about Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, the girl has been giving all the signs that she likes you. Are you blind?"  
  
"No, she wasn't."  
  
Spike just smirked started walking away.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"I need to smoke. By the way, good luck with being deflowered." Harry thanked any gods that were listening that no one heard this conversation. Especially Ron. He could already imagine what his best friend would do to him if Harry would even touch his baby sister. Having a sister of his own the Boy-Who-Lived understood Ron perfectly well. He was very happy that Dawn didn't have a boyfriend. Where was his sister? Harry cursed his stupidity. He had forgotten about Marauders map.  
  
Sometimes he wondered where his head was. Harry rushed into the common room and was very surprised to find his sister here. She was curled up in one of the armchairs and was apparently waiting for him.  
  
"Where were you? I've been looking for you all over."  
  
The sleepy girl looked at him."Harry, sorry, I lost track of the time." "Sorry? I have just had the most disturbing conversation with that friend of yours Spike." Harry tried to forget the horrible moment.  
  
"I am really sorry, Harry." He noticed that she was near tears.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. Don't cry Dawnie." He hugged her. "I'm not that angry."  
  
"Why is it so hard?"  
  
"What is hard?"  
  
"Everything. I just have this wonderful feeling inside of me but it's not enough, you know. I always thought that it's enough to love and everything would be ok but it's not. And it hurts Harry, it hurts so bad. Sometimes I just wish I could forget everything." She cried into his shoulder as Harry remembered Spike saying something about Dawn being in love with someone. Blood boiled in his veins as he thought that some jerk hurt his sister.  
  
"You can't forget everything. Then you would forget me, our parents, our friends. Do you want that?" Dawn shook her head. She didn't want that. She wanted to know everything but it hurt because this evening girl understood that she couldn't be with Severus. At least not now. His hurt face stood before her. Those black eyes full of hate and betrayal. She just cried into her brothers shoulder trying to forget that the love of her life despised her. Deeply in her heart she knew that everything would be much easier if Snape was younger. Dawn was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a stream of green light coming from her.  
  
Severus Snape woke up feeling really good. It has been ages since he had such a good sleep. Yawning he went into the bathroom and screamed. Here, in the damned mirror was the image of himself 15 years ago. He slowly touched his face. Gone were the wrinkles around his eyes, his skin was smoother. Severus knew very well that he hadn't drink the de-aging potion.  
  
"You look better, you know. "  
  
"Shut up." The potions master stormed out of his rooms cursing the mirror and everyone. Lucky for him none of the students were up yet so they hadn't seen him in his night gown. He came into the infirmary and almost bumped into Madam Pomfrey. "Fix it." He hissed at the stunned woman.  
  
"Severus is that you?"  
  
"Yes, now fix it." Pomfrey murmured something about him being impolite and began looking for the thing that was causing it. Half an hour later she found an answer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with you. I can't detect any potion or spell you just got younger."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I JUST GOT YOUNGER!!!!"  
  
"Now, now Severus there is no need scream. I am sure you will get used to it. After all, many people would give their life for being young again." Severus Snape just humphed and was gone in a second.  
  
"What a horrible character."  
  
Everything was strange this day. It seemed that the whole world was friendly to Dawn. Maybe it was the spirit of Haloween, or maybe the fact that today it seemed that all her troubled were gone but the girl was really happy. And there were no classes today. The day was perfect. All day Dawn was preparing for the dance so now she was going to great hall in all her glory.  
  
"Dawn."  
  
Startled, she turned around.  
  
"Dawn, in here." The voice was coming from behind a statue. Being very nosy the young Potter couldn't help herself but look who it was. The voice seemed strangely familiar. Behind a statue was standing a young man dressed in black. The black eyes and greasy hair just screamed Severus Snape wannabe.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"I just know you have something to do with this Dawn."  
  
"To do with what? Who are you?"  
  
"Listen, I don't want to play games, just tell me what you did." The man took her hands.  
  
"Please, I need to know."  
  
"Ok mister. I don't know you, and I REALLY don't want to. I haven't done anything to you so I am leaving." The look in his eyes reminded her of Severus, and then he kissed her. Oh, this was Severus. Only he could kiss like that. Dawn moaned and kissed him back.  
  
"Dawnie?"  
  
She knew that voice but didn't want to leave those soft lips.  
  
"Dawn Summers get your tongue out of his mouth."  
  
"Buffy?" 


	20. 20

Sorry about the mistakes and not updating. But my beta has dissapeared again.  
Tell me what you think. Should I continue?  
  
Buffy Summers the oldest living Slayer was looking at her dreamy sister. It had taken Willow ages to finally find some summerian spell which lead them to the key. After some very disturbing images during the trip Buffy finally appeared next to Dawn just like it was supposed to be. Just her sister wasn't supposed to be kissing some strange guy.

"Dawn, I thought we already had the conversation about boys after the incident on Halloween. Wait it's Halloween again. He isn't a vampire, is he?" Dawn just looked at her numbly."Oh God, he is. Get away from him Dawn.""What?" The girl finally realized answered."Get away from the vampire." The creepy guy actually growled when Buffy tried to reach for Dawn."He isn't a vampire.""Oh yeah?""Yeah, he is just a little bit creepy. But in a good way""Creepy in a good way? Oh Dawnie." Buffy hugged her little sister. "You have a crush on him. Poor little Dawnie.""I am not poor or little." Came a voice from Buffy's shoulder."And I am not creepy." The man finally spoke and Slayer suddenly felt week in her knees. Now she understood why her sister kissed him. His voice was so sexy."Then who are you?" Buffy asked still holding her sister."I am Severus Snape, the professor of potions.""Teacher Dawn. You are dating a teacher?"Her sister left her hug and looked at her angrily."Like YOU can talk.""What do you mean?""What do I mean? Need I say R.J.?""Hey, it was a spell. Besides, I wasn't a teacher, I was a guidance councelor.""Whatever.""Did you just whatevered my job?""Yeah, everyone knows Wood only hired you because you were the Slayer.""Hey. Well, ok, he did. But I was a damn good councelor.""Sure you were.""I was!"  
" Slayer?" Severus Snape whispered in fearful tone. The Slayer was something that scared every wizard. She was known for being cruel, unrational. Every wizard knew that a Slayer was a muggle weapon to kill wizards and witches."And I helped them, so you can't..." One minute Buffy was still arguing with her sister the next the creepy guy pointed some stick at her, whispered "Expleriamus" and she was lying next to the wall."What are you doing Severus?" Dawn stood between him and her sister."Doing this world a favour. I am going to kill the Slayer." 


	21. 21

See, I updated sooner:). Thanks for the reviews, they really keep me going with this story. Soory again for the mistakes but I have no beta at the moment.

Love you all

"No" The girl stood in front of Severus.

"Dawn, please. She is dangerous."

"No." Dawn looked at the cold face of the man she loved. "Please, don't do it. I beg you."

"You don't understand Dawn."

"No, it's you who doesn't understand. She is good. She would never hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. Trust me."

"But..."

" Severus, she is my sister."

" Sister?" he looked at Dawn not noticing that Buffy was standing up.

"Yes, my sister. I love her, just like I love Harry. She protected me with her life, she took care of me."

" That's how you know that vampire." Snape remembered the strange vampire ghost named Spike.

"Yes." Dawn smiled thinking that he was starting to figure things out.

"He helped her to kill wizards." Her expression changed.

"Kill wizards? I never killed any good wizard." Buffy looked at him.

"But that's what Slayer does, she slays wizards."

" Actually Slayer slays vampires." Severus Snape was very confused.

" Vampires?"

"Uhu." Dawn smiled gently taking the wand from his hands. "Trust me, I know. Well, ok, not all vampires, there was Angel who..."

"Dawn, I am sure he doesn't need to know about my personal life. And what vampire?"

" Spike."

Buffy turned white as ghost.

" Spike? Where?"

"I believe I saw him near the dark forest."

"I must..." Buffy looked around her looking for a way to that forest.

"Go out of the castle and you will see a forest." Dawn said.

"Thank you." Buffy whispered. "I will be back as soon as I..." Dawn smiled.

"Go." And the Slayer ran as fast as she could.

"So, you have a very interesting family." Severus looked at the girl. " First the boy who lived, now slayer."

"God, Harry." Dawn sighted. "How am I going to explain this to Harry?"

"I think the first thing to do is to explain Dumbledore how have I become younger." Snape took Dawn's hand. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

" Yeah." She smiled. "I mean, it CAN'T get any worse."

It was a Halloween everyone talked about for a long time. That was for three reasons. Firstly, the boy who lived was found snoging Ginny Weasly. Secondly, Professor Snape was young again. Some said that there was a creepy potions incident, during which Snape lost all his skin and when Madam Pomfrey re - grew it, Snape was young. The others said that it was indeed a plan made by the Dark Lord. They believed that He who must not be named was going to make all the wizards of the world into children so there was no resisting. Thirdly, the Hogwarts had a new ghost. Some students had seen a strange blonde girl hanging out with the blonde vampire in the Dark Forest. She sometimes came into the castle and usually haunted Dungeons or the Gryffindor common room. NO one believed the students at first, but then Hagrid saw her and everything changed. The half giant was sure that the ghost was some kind of good spirit because as he said "the forest has never been so peaceful." So students barely noticed as the winter came.

Harry Potter was very intrigued where was his sister disappearing almost every day. All he knew was that she came back extremely happy. The boy could swear he had seen her going to the dungeons but that was ridiculous. At first Harry suspected that Dawn was dating a Slytherin but Ginny convinced him he was wrong. Ginny was very good at convincing Harry and Ron had somehow become even better at shooting deadly glares at his best friend. The boy who lived just knew he had to follow Dawn but he was interrupted:

" Harry?"

"Hey Ginny." His sister would wait. After all she was happy.

Dawn looked around and quickly ran through the Common room. She looked at the map making sure no one would see her. It had become a routine for the girl. She went to the dungeons straight to Severus's rooms almost every night. Like any other day Buffy with Spike were already there. Her sister was watching Snape like a hawk since the day she came to Hogwarts. And Severus was just wonderful, he was taking care of her making her feel she was the most important thing in this world. At first Dawn was a little worried that he would fall for Buffy, but he didn't and it made her feel even better.

"Hey." Severus smiled, got up and kissed Dawn gently. She loved that he was taking things slowly. It seemed that once he became younger it was easier for him to express his emotions.

"Hi." They sat on the couch. "So what's new?"

"There is going to be the meeting of the order next week so I won't be able to see you."

"Oh." Dawn knew how important the Order of Phoenix was to Severus, especially now when he couldn't spy any longer. Both, he and Dumbledore, agreed that it would be too dangerous.

"I was thinking of introducing Buffy."

" Finally." Her sister sighted. "I am tired of being in the damn forest. I have killed every evil thing out there. And there is no bath over here."

"Yeah, Slayer started to smell."

"Hey." Buffy hit Spike playfully. "You aren't the nicest one either oh mister I haven't bathed for a month."

"Oh yeah? Well I would like to see how you..."

Dawn giggled into Severus's embrace.

"You know, I kind of like it when they fight."

"Why?"

' Because then they aren't paying attention to us."

"Oh really?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

" Really. Stop smiling, we have some serious snogging to do."

So? Hate it or love it? Please tell me :)


End file.
